jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Trudno się mówi/Spróbuj się (nie) zakochać...
Mój nowy blog. Mam nadzieję że może ktoś będzie czytać. Wyglądają jak w JWS2. Reszty się dowiecie. Będą różne perspektywy, będzie HICCSTRID. Rozdział 1 ---- ***Czkawka*** Spacerowałem sobie po szkole. Był trzeci września. Oglądałem dokładnie każdy skrawek nowej szkoły i starałem zanotować go sobie w pamięci. Był to budynek ukończony trzy lata temu, więc czas nie odbił na nim swojego piętna. Niebieskie szafki stały rzędem na parterze. W każdym kącie stały ozdobme drzewka, kwiaty, paprocie, zielono było po prostu. Mijałem uczniów z innych klas, którzy grzebali w szafkach. Spojrzałem na okno. Zobaczyłem odbicie dość wysokiego bruneta. W zielonych oczach, na które zwykle '' łapał '' dziewczyny czaiło się zadowolenie. Wystarczył jeden mój uśmiech, a od razu wszystkie wzdychały. Raz moja młodsza kuzynka powiedziała, że dla dziewczyn jestem wymarzonym ciachem. Nawet mi się to spodobało. Niedawno przeprowadziłem się z rodzicami do Berk. Niedawno, czyli dwa tygodnie temu. Ledwo dobrze poukładałem swoje książki, gry, ubrania, rysunki etc., gdy musiałem iść do szkoły. Chodzę do liceum im. Svena Niemego, założyciela tego miasta. Mój ojciec jest prawnikiem, a matka pracuje jako prezes jednej ze znanych firm samochodowych. Zatrzymałem się przy tablicy ogłoszeń. Były rozwieszpne plany lekcji. Wyszukałem 2c i wydarłem kartkę z jakiegoś zeszytu z mojego czarnego plecaka. Spojrzałem tylko przelotnie na pierwszą stronę. Matma. A w...ć to! Szybko przepisałem podział godzin i ruszyłem po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Usiadłem na ławce obok drzwi do sali humanistycznej. Korytarz nie był zatłoczony. Ludzie stali grupami i rozmawiali, śmiali się, pisali coś w telefonach. Normalna szkoła. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Do dzwonka jeszcze piętnaście minut. Wyciągnąłem z plecaka czarną Xperię M1. Założylem słuchawki i włączyłem heavy metal. Nie wybrałem tytułu. Po prostu puściłem play listę. Patrzyłem na uczniów chodzących po korytarzu, gdy rozległ się dzwonek. Trochę za wcześnie, ale trudno się mówi. Szybko spakowałem telefon i słuchawki. Przerzuciłem plecak przez ramię i oparłem się o ścianę, czekając na nauczyciela. Obserwowałem uczniów zbierających się pod klasami w małe grupki. Mimo końca przerwy gwar nie ustał ani odrobinę. Wtedy podeszła kobieta w wieku może trzydziestu lat. W prawej ręce trzymała kluczyk do sali, a w lewej teczkę z różnymi papierami. Otworzyła pospiesznie salę i wprowadziła uczniów z mojej klasy do środka. Usiadłem w przedostatniej ławce w rzęxzie obok okien. Siedziałem sam. W sali było pełno wolnych krzeseł i ławek. Naliczyłem 25 osób. Nauczycielka próbowała ogarnąć klasę, ale dopiero po kilku głośnych upomnieniach rozległa się cisza. Polonistka zaczęła przemowę, więc wyciągnąłem ołówek 2B i zacząłem szkicować w brudnopisie krajobraz za oknem. Gdy skończyłem, nauczycielka dopiero omawiała rzeczy, którymi będziemy się zajmować w tym roku szkolnym. Wtedy do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Do klasy weszła blondynka z niebieskimi oczami. -Dzień dobry, bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie-powiedziała, choć było widać, że nie zbyt się tym przejmuje. -Dobrze, Astrid. Zajmij jakieś wolne miejsce w klasie.-odparła nauczycielka, po czym wróciła do mówienia. Dziewczyna usiadła w ławce przede mną. Też siedziała sama. Była niesamowicie piękna. Wyciągnęła turkusowy, futerkowy piórnik i podręczniki. Otworzyła jeden na samym końcu i zaczęła rysować kukułkę skubiącą pióra na skrzydle. Szkic był niesamowity. Cały czas przyglądałem się ruchom jej dłoni. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek i dziewczyna szybko zmazała obrazek białą gumką. Zdziwiłem się. Wyszedłem na przerwę. Czujnie obserwowałem dziewczynę, ale ona nie zwracała uwagi na mnie. Wtedy jakiś blondyn podszedł i powiedział. -Astrid Hofferson, najładniejsza dziewczyna w naszej szkole. Podrywa każdego chłopaka, ale z żadnym nie chodziła. Gdy próbujesz zagadać, spławi cię. Tak wogóle to Mieczyk jestem. -Czkawka.- odpowiedziałem. -Chodź, przedstawię cię reszcie.-zaprowadził mnie do grupki osób. Później okazało się że to Śledzik, Gustav i Szpatka. Przedstawiłem się. Byli całkiem ok. Nie będę przynajmniej tak frajer siedział sam na korytarzu. Gustav i Szpatka mieszkali całkiem niedaleko mnie, ale Śledzik i Mieczyk po drugiej stronie miasteczka. Mieszkali w tym samym bloku. -Idzie!-krzyknął Śledzik, a Szpatka przewróciła tylko oczami. Spojrzałem w tę samą stronę co chłopcy. Astrid szła po rękę z jakimś brunetem. On głupkowato się uśmiechał i gapił się na nią jak debil. Ona tylko opowiadało coś i od czasu do czasu wybuchała śmiechem tak pięknym, że nagrałbym go sobie na telefon i ustawił jako dzwonek. Czułem się głupio, gdy zatrzymała na mnie chwilę wzrok. Badała mnie, jakby stwierdzała, czy będę chciał ją poderwać i jaki tekst na spławienie będzie najlepszy. Ja jakgdyby nigdy nic odwróciłem się w drugą stronę. Astrid poszła dalej z tym brunetem. Owszem, spodobała mi się. Była ładna, pięknie się śmiała,była pewna siebie. A do tej pory żadna mi się jeszcze nie oparła. Przecież ona nie może być aż tak ostra. Nie wobec mnie, takiego ciacha. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Trzeba spróbować. Wtedy mój wzrok znów przykuła Astrid. Tamten chłopak od niej odszedł, i poczułem dziwną ulgę. Gadała z nią jakaś umalowana dziewczyna w spódnicy i koturnach. Chyba miała uwagi co do jej wyglądu, stwierdziłem to z gestykulacji tej drugiej Barbie. Astrid tylko przewróciła oczami i przywaliła z całej siły z liścia tamtej drugiej w twarz, po czym odszedła. Czyli jednak może być taka ostra. Tu robi się problem. Przez całą matmę obserwowałem ją. Nie robiła nic ciekawego, tylko notowała w zeszycie. Trzy razy spojrzała przez okno. No i pomyślałem, że ją naszkicuję. Wyciągnąłem brudnopis i węgiel. Zacząłem od oczu. Później nos, usta, fryzurę, podbródek, który opierała na delikatnej dłoni, spoglądając na drzewa parku widoczne w oddali. Akurat gdy rysowałem ostanią kreskę, będącą zwieńczeniem mojego obrazu, odwróciła głowę w stronę tablicy. Może specjalnie nie ruszała się, bo wiedziała że ją rysuję? Z tą myślą dręczyłem się do końca lekcji. Niemrawo cieniowałem mój rysunek, gdyż umysłem byłem gdzie indziej. Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek ospale wyszedłem z klasy do mojej paczki, która siedziała już na ławce obok okna. Oni byli w 2a. Już gadali i śmiali się. Usiadłem na ławeczce. Nie zwracałem zbytnio uwagi na ich rozmowę. Patrzyłem na drzwi naszej klasy. Czekałem aż ona wyjdzie. W końcu wychyliła się zza ściany. Tym razem szła pod rękę z niskim blondynem. Miał minę jak ten poprzedni brunet. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Ja nie zrobiłbym z siebie takiego idioty, co nie? Wtedy odeszła od od niego i podbiegła do jakiejś czarnowłosej. Przytuliła ją. Chyba były dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Czarnowłosa zapytała się coś Astrid, na co blondynka zrobiła lekko urażoną mine, ale później się zaśmiała i wskazała na chłopaka z którym wyszła z klasy. Jej koleżanka znacząco pokiwała głową, na co dziewczyna strzeliła facepalma. Ciekawa gestykulacja. Chciałem dalej przyglądać się ich rozmowie, ale zaczepił mnie Gustav. -Przeprowadziłeś się tu niedawno?-zapytał. -Tak. -odparłem krótko. -Gdzie mieszkałes wcześniej?-tym razem odezwała się Szpatka. Opowiedziałem im więc trochę mojego życia z poprzedniej szkoły. Szpatka powiedziała, żebym spróbował u Astrid. Ja tylko popukałem się w czoło i odwróciłem wzrok w stronę gdzie wcześniej stała blondynka z jej koleżanką, ale ich nie zobaczyłem. Wstałem i postanowiłem przejść się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu Astrid. Poczułem się dziwnie, bo pierwszy raz chodziłem za jakąś dziewczyną. Ale ona była taka...inna. Normalnie każda podchodziłaby do mnie i chciała się umówić. Na początku mi się to podobało i trochę się z nimi bawiłem,czyli poszłem z jakąś do baru, parku. Ale nic więcej. Później jednak mi się to znudziło. Mimo wszystko, teraz jestem w nowej szkole, a nowa szkoła oznacza nowe dziewczyny. Niestety, żadna jakoś nie wpadła mi w oko."A Astrid?"-przyszło mi na myśl. Ale Astrid to caaałkiem inna bajka. Trudna bajka. Wracając do moich " poszukiwań " w końcu odnalazłem ją. Siedziała ze swoją koleżanką, a obok niej stał jakiś wysoki chłopak z ciemnymi włosami. Chyba próbował do niej zagadać. W końcu Astrid wstała i już miała odejść, ale on złapał ja za rękę. Zatrzymała się jak porażona, spojrzała na jego dłoń ściskającą jej ramię, później na niego. Wtedy on chciał ją chyba pocałować, ale wyrwała się i z całej siły przywaliła mu pięścią w twarz. Kopnęła go jeszcze w krocze i odwróciła się bez słowa do czarnowłosej. Z uśmiechem powiedziała coś do niej i poszły na drugie piętro. Z jednej strony chciałem pójść za nimi, a z drugiej pomyślalem, że ich śledzę, co jest trochę(bardzo) dziwne. No trudno.Ruszyłem po schodach za nimi. Astrid i jej koleżanka prowadziły spokojną konwersację, jakby nigdy nic. Dla blondynki pewnie była to codzienność, a czarnowłosa chyba przyzwyczaiła do reakcji swojej koleżanki na chłopaków. Usłyszałem ich rozmowę. -Heathera, mówię ci, on nie jest w moim typie!-powiedziała zdenerwowana Astrid. -Kochana, on teraz za nami idzie. Pewnie mu się podobasz.Deborah która siedziała za nim na matmie mówiła, że widziała jak rysował cię w zeszycie. Sama mówiłaś że możesz mieć każdego.-tym razem odezwała się Heathera. No suuper, zauważyły mnie. Poczułem się jak debil. No i jeszcze wiedziały, że rysowałem Astrid w zeszycie. Następnym razem będę rysować na przerwie, bo może wtedy ktoś nie zauważy. -Jakbym nie wiedziała. Naprawdę, on jest słodki, ale podobno strasznie lubi podrywać. Widziałaś co przed chwilą zrobiłam? Nie chcę mu zapaćkać siniakiem takiej ślicznej buźki.-powiedziała z ironią. No, codziennie się czegoś o sobie dowiaduje. Nie miałem pojęcia że jestem taki słodki(a tak na serio miałem). Mniejsza o to. Dziewczyny chwilę rozmawiały o poprzedim roku szkolnym, ale niedługo miał być dzwonek więc zszedłem na dół do chłopaków(i Szpatki). -I co, poderwałeś ją w końcu?-zapytał ze śmiechem Mieczyk. Przewróciłem tylko oczami. -Nie,ale słyszałem jak mówiła że jestem słodki.-teraz to ja się zaśmiałem. Mieczyk i Gustav zrobili zrezygnowane miny. -Gratulacje,chłopie. Astrid nigdy nie użyła słowa '' słodki '' w kontekście wyglądu jakiegoś chłopaka.-pocieszyła mnie Szpatka. -Czuję się jakoś niezwykle.-odparłem. Wtedy zadzownił dzwonek. Drugi polski. Do bani. W klasie nie było tak głośnio jak na poprzedniej lekcji. Powiedziałem że nie było tak głośno, a nie że było cicho. Astrid nie spojrzała na mnie ani razu, Ja za to gapiłem się na nią jak na ósmy cud świata, którym była. Znowu spojrzała za okno. Słońce wyszło zza chmur i delikatnie oświetlało jej twarz. Aż się prosiła żeby ją narysować. Wyciągnąłem więc ołówek i brudnopis. Gdy tylko zacząłem rysować oko z profilu, usłyszałem jej głos. -Jak mnie narysujesz, odrąbię ci łeb.-powiedziała twardo Astrid. Odezwała się do mnie! Jarałem się jak dziecko z lizaka. Jednak schowałem ołówek zpowrotem do piórnika. -Dziękuję,że obłaskawiłaś mnie swoim spojrzeniem,pani.-zażartowałem. Chciałem jakoś zacząć rozmowę. -Nie widzisz że gapię się na okno, a nie na ciebie?-zapytała, po czym dłuchnęła na grzywkę i odwróciła się. Ja jednak się nie poddałem. Wyrwałem kawałek kartki z brudnopisu i napisałem: I tak wiem, że jestem słodki. Z uśmiechem tryumfu zrobiłem z tej karteczki kulkę i rzuciłem na jej biórko. Ona ze zdziwieniem chwyciał karteczkę, po czym przeczytała jej zawartość. Ja spokojnie oparłem się o krzesło i obracałem ołówek w palcach, nie przestawając się uśmiechać. Wtedy karteczka wróciła na moją ławkę. Na niej pisało : Po przerwie możesz już nie być, 'śliczna buźko'. Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej.Nic nie napisałem, tylko podkreśliłem dwukrotnie " I tak wiem, że jestem słodki " . Znowu podrzuciłem kartkę na jej biurko. Ona podniosła ją, przeczytała, zmięła i spojrzała na kosz leżący w rogu sali. Zamachnęła się i rzuciła ją w stronę kosza. Cudem karteczka wpadła do niego a nauczycielka tego nie zauważyła. Dziewczyna znów siadła spokojnie. Zaczęła rysować w zeszycie kota, który siedział na płocie. Kolejny bardzo realistyczny rysunek. I kolejny, który po skończeniu zmazała. Nie rozumiałem jej. Gdybym ja narysował coś takiego, oprawiłbym to w ramkę i powiesił sobie na ścianie, bo ten rysunek prawie w ogóle nie różnił się od zdjęcia. Wpatrywałem się w nią,szkoda że od tyłu. Na następnej lekcji muszę siąść tak, aby widzieć jej twarz. Na szczęście mamy teraz W-F. Wkrótce zabrzmiał dzwonek. Wyszedłem szybko z klasy. Poczekałem chwilę pod ścianą. Astrid wyszła z kolejnym chłopakiem z klasy, który próbował zachowywać się normalnie. Znowu o czymś nawijała, co chwilę śmiejąc się perliście. Chwilę później podeszła do koljenego chłopaka, znowu o czymś mówiąc. Więc tak to robi. Gdy odszedła do Heathery, tamci chłopcy cały czas odprowadzali ją wzrokiem. Nie byli jedyni. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę,że wszyscy chłopcy stojący na korytarzu spoglądają na nią. A ona ze swoją przyjaciółką szły spokojnie po schodach, jakby miały gdzieś tych wszystkich chłopaków. Ruszyłem więc na salę gimnastyczną, schodząc po schodach. Położyłem plecak w szatni i zostawiłem bluzę. Przebrałem się w spodenki i koszulkę. Do dzwonka zostało jeszcze kilka minut, więc wyciągnąłem telefon otworzyłem e-booka. Była to powieść z lekką nutą fantazy. Wciągnąłem się, a po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek.Weszłem na salę gimnastyczną. Kilka dziewczyn już tam czekało, a niektóre dopiero wychodziły z szatni. Astrid stała w czarnych spodenkach do kolan i biało-niebieskiej koszulce. Rozmawiała z kilkoma dziewczynami, czekając na Heatherę. W końcu czarnowłosa podeszła do niej. Wtedy wuefista wszedł na salę. Był to około czterdziestopięcioletni pan, choć miał energię piętnastolatka. Po krótkiej rozgrzewce mieliśmy ręczną. Było całkiem ok. Astrid za bardzo się nie wychylała, ale gdy dostała piłkę gładko robiła podania i trzy razy strzeliła. W-F zleciał szybko. Chciałem pogadać z Astrid, ale to później. Mam całą przerwę. Po chwili czekałem na nią na korytarzu obok naszej klasy. Nie bardzo wiedziałem co powiedzieć, co było dziwne, bo zawsze rozmawianie z dziewczynami szło mi łatwo. W końcu się odważyłem. -Nieźle grałaś -powiedziałem. Chyba zrobiłem z siebie głupka, ale ona tylko sucho się uśmiechnęła. -Wiem o tym.-odparła zimno. -Więc jednak oszczędziłaś moją słodką buźkę.-odparłem. Ona przewróciła oczami. -Słaby tekst, jeśli chcesz poderwać dzieczynę. -A skąd wiesz że chcę cię poderwać?-zapytałem. -Bo wielu takich jak ty do mnie przychodziło. I wielu miało lepsze teksty.-tym zakończyła rozmowę i odeszła. Niedostępna. Po dzwonku Astrid usiadła na tym samym miejscu co wsześniej. Ciągle nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. Usiadłem szybko w ławce obok. Zauważyła to, ale nic nie zrobiła, nie wykonała żadnego najmniejszego gestu. Ja za to nie spuszczałem z niej wzroku. Wpadłem na nowy pomysł. Znowu wyrwałem karteczkę i napisałem na niej " Ładna jesteś jak udajesz niedostępną " . Ta sama historia: zwinąłem i rzuciłem na jej ławkę. Jednak nie spojrzała na mnie, tylko wyrzuciła karteczkę. Wyrwałem kolejny kawałek i napisałem " Teraz wyglądasz jeszcze ładniej ". Ale ona znowu ją wyrzuciła. W poprzedniej szkole każda dzieczyna skakałaby w ławce, jeżeli bym tak do niej napisał. A ona po prostu wywaliła tą karteczkę. Dałem jej spokój. Rozdział 2 ---- Reszta lekcji nie była jakoś wyjątkowa. Czas leciał strasznie szybko i zanim się obejrzałem byłem już w domu.Mieszkałem niedaleko szkoły, tylko dziesięć minut drogi. Otworzyłem furtkę do małego podwórka nowoczesnego, dwupiętrowego i przeszklonego domu. Obok drzwi siedziała białą perska kotka. Miała klapkę w drzwiach, aby mogła swobodnie wchodzić do mieszkania, ale zawsze po południu wychodziła na zewnątrz i czekała aż wrócę ze szkoły i wniose ją do środka. Nie wiem czemu, ale to był taki zwyczaj. Zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami podniosłem ją i pogłaskałem po jedwabistej sierści. Rodzice strasznie dużo kasy pakują na tego kota, sam nie wiem czemu. Faszerują ją witaminami, drogą karmą i specjalnie kupowanym mlekiem. Na szczęście kotka nie jest gruba. Bardzo ją lubię, mam ją od szóstej klasy. Rozebrałem kurtkę i buty. Rzuciłem plecak koło schodów. Wszedłem do kuchni. -Hej mamo.-przywitałem się. Wróciła dziś wcześniej z pracy. Tata zwykle wraca koło dwudziestej. -Hej,kochanie. Nakarm Wichurkę, bo dziś wyszła wcześniej na dwór.-odparła mama. Czytała gazetę popijając kawę. Otworzyłem szafkę na dole i wyciągnąłem mleko dla niej i karmę. Napełniłem miski, po czym umyłem ręce i sam wziąłem się za obiad. Rosół nie bardzo mi smakował. Nie chodzi o to, że mama gotuje źle, choć gdy nie ma jej w niedzielę w domu to zamawiamy z tatą pizzę na śniadanie, obiad i kolację.Po prostu nie miałem na nic ochoty. Rozbiła mnie ta sytuacja z Astrid. -Jak tam w szkole, Czkawka?Poznałeś jakieś fajne dziewczyny?-zapytała mam z uśmiechem. -Maaamooo!-odpowiedziałem poirytowany. Mama tylko uśmiechnęła się szerzej. -No to powiedz jaka była.-mam oparła podbródek na ręce. Wiedziała, że coś było inaczej, bo zawsze opowiadałem co bylo w szkole, a nie unikałem odpowiedzi. -Ładna. Miała takie śliczne oczy. Tylko że strasznie niedostępna. Widziałem jak przywaliła jednemu chłopakowi, bo chciał z nią pogadać.-odparłem. Nie dając jej nic powiedzieć ruszyłem do swojego pokoju. Wziąłem po drodze plecak. I tak rzuciłem go później w róg pokoju. Nie miałem co robić, więc postanowiłem że połażę po mieście. ***Astrid*** Do domu miałam pół godziny jazdy autobusem. Siedziałam sama, bo Heathera mieszkała bliżej szkoły. Nie mając co robić patrzyłam za okno i rozmyślałam. Podsumowywałam dzisiejszy dzień. Skopałam dwóch chłopaków z młodszej klasy, nie znałam ich imion. No i Czkawka...No właśnie.Czkawka. Typowy podrywacz. Nic więcej.W poprzedniej szkole mu szło, a tu niespodzianka. Ale jakoś dziwnie długo nie odpuszczał.I tak straszny z niego flirciarz. Myślę że jest słodki, ale tylko tyle.Myśli, że tylko powie słowo i będę się do niego przytulać.A niech się odwali! Było wielu takich jak on. I z żadnym nie chodziłam. On nie będzie wyjątkiem. Chyba. Dojechałam do domu. Rodzice byli jeszcze w pracy. Wyjęłam kulczyki z plecaka i otworzyłam drzwi. Od razu pobiegłam do mojego pokoju, w którym czarny labrador wylegiwał się na moim łóżku. Gdy weszłam do pokoju otworzył leniwie oczy i chcąc, niechcąc wstał i do mnie podszedł. -Hej Szczerbatku.Jak tam? Może przejdziemy się na spacer?-powiedziałam drapiąc go za uszami. Przebrałam się w czarne getry i biało-turkusową tunikę. Założyłam niebieskie trampki, podpięłam psa na białą smycz i wyszłam z domu. Skierowałam się do bardzo dużego parku. Było w nim mnóstwo przecinających się uliczek. Był tam też niewielki staw. Gdzieniegdzie stały drewniane ławeczki. Park był prawie pusty.Ruszyłam pierwszą lepszą uliczką.No i wtedy spotkałam JEGO. ***Czkawka*** -Hej Astrid. Fajny pies.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem do lekko zirytowanej blondynki. Jarałem się że ją spotkałem. -Cześć. To Szczerbatek.-odparła wskazując na psa, który grzecznie usiadł, gdy jego właścicielka się zatrzymała. -Ciekawe imię. Co tu robisz?-zapytałem, na co ona podniosła do góry rękę, w której trzymała smycz. -Nie widać?-odparła. Pies tylko ziewnął. -Nie lubisz chłopaków którzy próbują cię poderwać, co?-powiedziałem, na co ona przewróciła oczami. -A skąd wiesz? Przecież ja to kocham!-odpowiedziała z sarkazmem. -Mieszkasz tu niedaleko?-zapytałem. Chcaiłem z nią pogadać, ale nie wiedziałem jak zacząć temat. -Tak. Tamten dom.-odparła wskazując głową na dwupiętrowy dom z dużym podwórkiem.-A ty? -Ja mieszkam kilka ulic dalej.-powiedziałem. Podziwiałem jej psa, który przez cały czas nie ruszał się, tylko raz ziewnął. Większość na widok drzew i trawy wariowałaby.- On zawsze jest taki spokojny? -Raczej tak. Nie lubi biegać i bawić się. To taki mój mały leniuszek. Dostałam go dwa lata temu, jako prezent na urodziny. Od tego czasu związałam się z nim. Nazwałam go Szczerbatek, bo był strasznie słodki i uznałąm że potrzebuje równie słodkiego imienia.-odparła. Gdy rozmawiała o zwierzaku widocznie się rozluźniła. -Był tak słodki jak ja?-zapytalem z szerokim uśmiechem. -Nie, był dużo słodszy.-odparła ze śmiechem. Chyba pierwszy raz zaśmiała się tak szczerze gdy rozmawiała z chłopakiem. -No wiesz,chyba się obrażę.-powiedziałem. -Trudno. Gdybyś nie był takim podrywaczem pewnie bym cię polubiła. -Więc teraz mnie nie lubisz?-zapytałem. -Zastanowię się.-odparła z uśmiechem, po czym odeszła ze swoim spokojnym psem. Patrzyłem jak odchodzi, mając nadzieję że się odwróci, ale tego nie zrobiła. I tak odniosłem sukces. Rozmawiałem z największą laską w szkole. Z tą myślą wróciłem do domu. Mama pracowała na komputerze w swoim pokoju. Ja chwyciłem pierwszą lepszą książkę z domowej biblioteczki, po czym wziąłem się do czytania. Jakaś obyczajówka kupiona przez mamę. I tak nie mam co robić. Położyłem się na łóżku w moim pokoju. Po chwili na poduszce obok mnie położyła się Wichura. Po godzinie czytania zrobiłem się głodny. Kotka spokojnie spała na moim łóżku. Zjadłem jakieś kanapki. Była już dziewiętnasta. Spojrzałem jeszcze na Facebooka i włączyłem telewizor. Łaziłem po kanałach. Nie było co oglądac, więc wróciłem do pokoju, by czytac książkę. Wziąłem jeszcze prysznic i położyłem się spać. Rozdział 3 ---- Rano nie było nic ciekawego. Pobudka, śniadanie, spakowanie się do szkoły, nakarmienie Wichury i dziesięciominutowy spacer do szkoły. Mieczyk, Szpadka i Gustav już czekali na mnie na korytarzu. Podszedłem do nich. -Siema.-przywitałem się. -Hej. Podobno rozmawiałeś wczoraj z Astrid po szkole.-odparł Gustav. -I?-zapytałem. -Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Gościu, ona z nikim nie gada po szkole. To znaczy, z żadnym chłopakiem.-powiedział Mieczyk. Dobrze o tym wiedziałem. W głębi duszy czułem zadowolenie z tego powodu. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko. Wtedy zobaczyłem Astrid idącą z Heatherą. Rozmawiały o czymś. Blondynka wydawała się podirytowana, za to czarnowłosa z szeeeroookim uśmiechem nadawała o czymś. W końcu przeszły koło nas. Niebieskooka spojrzała na mnie tylko lekko się uśmiechając i odgarniając pasmo włosów za ucho. Szybko wróciła do rozmowy z przyjaciółką. Zanim zniknęły za rogiem korytarza Astrid ukradkiem odwróciła głowę w moją stronę. Później zabrzmiał dzwonek i wszyscy ruszyli do klasy na lekcje. Mieliśmy matmę. Prowadziła zrzędliwa starsza pani. Nikt jej nie lubił. W tej klasie było dużo mniej ławek. Wszedłem jako pierwszy do klasy. Znowu usiadłem pod oknem. Astrid niechętnie rozstała się ze swoją przyjaciółką. I tak przecież będą się widzieć na następnej przerwie. Weszła ostania i jedyne wolne miejsca było obok mnie lub obok jakiejś rudej dzieczyny. Dla mnie wybór blondynki był oczywisty. No i się pomyliłem. Usiadła ze mną w ławce! Przecież to niemożliwe. Astrid siada dobrowolnie w ławce z jakimś chłopakiem. -Co cię tu sprowadza, My'lady?-zapytałem. Przewróciła oczami. -Brak innego miejsca? -A koło tej rudej to co?-ciągle się pytamy. -Mam siąść obok tamtej jędzy? W życiu!-odparła oburzona. -Co ci zrobiła?-byłem strasznie ciekawy. -Przymknij mordę.-warknęła. Ostra. -Ładnie wyglądasz jak robisz się ostra.-odparłem z uśmiechem. -Każdy mi tak mówi.-wzruszyła ramionami. -Dlaczego tylu podrywasz, a z żadnym nie chodzisz?- rozmowa szła nawet dobrze, więc musiałem o to zapytać. Ona chwilę się zawachała, a w końcu odpowiedziała. -Bo to fajnie wygląda, jak się ślinią na mój widok.-dla mnie to nie było wytłumaczenie. Nastąpiła cisza.Okropnie nudny brak dźwięku. -To...zastanowiłaś się?-zapytałem. -Może. Sama nie wiem czy się zastanawiałam.-powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Okey. Czyli mam nie liczyć na odpowiedź? -Tak.-odparła krótko, kończąc tym rozmowę. Nie odzywaliśmy się chwilę. Blondynka notowała w zeszycie. Ja ciągle się na nią patrzyłem. -Nie masz nic do roboty?-szepnęła zdenerwowana. Wzruszyłem ramionami i dalej ją obserwowałem. Wtedy otworzyła zeszyt na ostatniej stronie i zaczęła rysować psa. To chyba był Szczerbatek leżący na kanapie. Po skończonym rysunku tradycyjnie miała wziąść się za mazanie. Złapałem ją za nadgarstek, gdy już miała wykonać pierwsze pociągnięcie ręką po szkicu. -Serio nie masz co robić? Odwal się wreszcie!-powiedziała. Wyrwała nadgarstek. -Dlaczego to robisz? Przecież ten rysunek jest świetny!-odparłem. -Nie lubię pokazywać swoich prac. A teraz daj mi spokój.-odwarknęła. -Okey, już się odwalam, ale proszę, nie maż tego.-popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Chyba pierwszy chłopak tak zrobił. Przez moment nie wiedziała co zrobić, ale w końcu odłożyła gumkę i chwyciła długopis. Gorliwie notowała w zeszycie.Ale za to osiągnąłem sukces, bo posłuchała mnie. Nieustraszona i niedostępna Astrid uległa prośbie jakiegoś chłopaka. Przez resztę lekcji jakoś nie specjalnie z nią rozmawiałem. Na ostatniej nauczyciel od W-F wszedł do klasy i powiedział, że przez cały rok szkolny będą organizowane wyjazdy na basen. Zapisy po lekcjach. W sumie nie miałem co robić po szkole, więc postanowiłem, że się zapiszę. Mieczyk, Szpadka i Gustav też się zapisali. Śledzik sobie odpuścił. Nie wiem czy Astrid będzie jeździć, ale chyba tak. Resztę dnia nie minęło jakoś nazdzwyczajnie. Trochę poczytałem, pooglądałem telewizję i w sumie się nudziłem. W sporcie nie za bardzo się udzielam. Może czas zacząć?Trochę mi się nie chce. Następnego dnia miał się odbyć pierwszy wyjazd. Lekcje szybko zleciały, co było trochę dziwne. W każdym razie miałem godzinę aby spakować się na basen. W domu zjadłem szybko obiad i spakowałem się na basen. Przebrany w dres i ciemne spodnie ruszyłem pod szkołę. Czekali tam Mieczyk, Szpadka i Gustav. Widziałem też Heatherę, ale Astrid ani śladu. Może jeszcze przyjdzie? Nie wiem, się zobaczy. W ciągu pół godziny zebrała się cała grupa. Kilka chwil później pod szkołę podjechał autobus. Z chłopakami usiedliśmy z tyłu. Gdy już mieliśmy odjeżdżać do autobusu wskoczyła zdyszana Astrid. Usiadła obok Heathery. Zaczęły ożywioną konwersację. Siedziały pięć siedzeń przed nami, więc nie słyszałem co mówią. W pewnym momencie czarnowłosa wskazała na mnie głową, a niebieskooka przewróciła oczami i krótko spojrzała w moją stronę. Uśmiechnąłem się najlepiej jak umiałem, a ona to odwzajemniła to. Jednak szybko się odwróciła i wróciła do rozmowy. Resztę drogi gadałem z Mieczykiem i Gustavem. Gdy dojechaliśmy wszyscy wypadli z autobusu. W szatni sciągęliśmy kurtki. Później dzieczyny wyszły z jakąś nauczycielką do ich szatni, a my z nauczycielem od W-F do naszej. Później tradycyjna zbiórka i że to był pierwszy basen mieliśmy godzinę wolnego. Gdy ratownik skończył mówić o zasadach razem z Mieczykiem pobiegliśmy(a jedną z zasad był zakaz biegania) prosto do basenu z zimną wodą. Ja skoczyłem i zaraz pożałowałem. Woda była LODOWATA. Szybko wynurzyłem się na powierzchnię. Mieczyk, nie kotrzystając z mojego ostrzeżenia, wskoczył do wody. Gustav powoli zszedł po drabince. -Co tak wolno?-powiedział do niego Mieczyk. Gustav tylko zanurkował i chwilę później wynurzył się. -To..Co robimy?-zapytałem. -A po co my tu wskakiwaliśmy?-odparł Gustav. -Ty nie skakałeś.-odpowiedział Mieczyk. Popłynęliśmy na drugi koniec basenu. Przeszliśmy na osobne tory i zrobiliśmy małe wyścigi. Wygrał Gustav, później ja i na końcu Mieczyk, któremu za bradzo się nie spieszyło. Zrobiliśmy drugą turę i tym razem wygrałem ja. Później wyszedliśmy na cieplejszy i płytszy basen. Tam zobaczyłem Astrid w niebiesko-białym stroju i Heathera w zielonym. Wraz ze Szpadką skakały w sztucznej faliw stylu kółka, gdzie trzeba skakać i tam sie robi fala. Dołączyliśmy do nich. ***Astrid*** -To robimy tą falę?-zapytał Czkawka. -Jasne. -odparła Heathera. Chłopcy przeszli na drugą stronę i zaczęli skakać. Po kilku minutach fala była ogromna. Mieczyk zgubił rytm i zanurkował. Było dużo śmiechu i małych wypadków. Cały czas czułam na sobie wzrok Czkawki. Każdy chłopak się tak patrzył. Mimo to czułam wewnętrzną satysfakcję. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale chciałam żeby zwracał na mnie uwagę, zeby nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku, co było trochę dziwne. Pierwszy raz tak miałam. Nie ważne. Teraz grupą szliśmy na ostrą zjeżdżalnię id piętnastu lat. Była krótka, ale stroma, przez co nabierało się strasznie dużej szybkości. Na końcu byla podwinięta do góry, dzięki temu wyrzucało cię w powietrze. Pierwszy zjeżdżał Czkawka. Nabrał dużej szybkości, wyskoczył trochę ponad wodę i wpadł do niej z pluskiem. Gdy jego czupryna wynurzyła się na powierzchnię pokazał kciuka w górę i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Teraz zjeżdżał Mieczyk a po nim Gustav. Dziewczyny wymiękły, a ja spróbowałam. Nabrałam szybkości i wyskoczyłam do góry. Uderzyłam w powierzchnię wody i migiem się wynurzyłam. Zjechaliśmy tak kilka razy i godzina niespodziewanie minęła. Instruktor zrobił zbiórkę i udaliśmy się do przebieralni. Gdy się przebrałam wyszłam na korytarz i wysuszyłam włosy. Tradycyjnie splotłam je szybko w warkocza i wyszłam do szatni. Tam czekał już Czkawka, Mieczyk i Gustav. Zastanawiało mnie to, jakim sposobem Mieczyk w tak krótkim czasie wysuszył takie długie włosy? -Idziemy coś zamówić w barze?-zapytałam. Wszscy się zgodzili. W budynku basenu znajdował się bar, więc niektórzy zamawiali fast foody. Ja kupiłam frytki, a chłopcy hamburgery. Czkawka ciągle patrzył na mnie jak zaczarowany. I dobrze. Polubiłam to. Wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Gdy spojrzał na moją twarz, uśmiechnęłam się najseksowniej jak umiałam. Zauważył to i odwrócił wzrok. Na jego twarzy było widać rumieńce. Unikał mojego wzroku. Skończyliśmy jeść i przyszła do nas Szpadka z Heatherą. -Co tak długo?- powiedział Gustav. -Spróbuj wysuszyć ponad metrowe włosy w kilka minut, geniuszu.-odwarknęła Szpadka. -Zamawiacie coś?-zapytałam. -Nie zdążymy. Zaraz przyjedzie autobus.-odparła Heathera. Wyszliśmy z baru i dołączyliśmy do grupy. Czkawka już nie patrzył się na mnie cały czas, tylko co chwilę na mnie zerkał, jakby chciał zarejestrować każdy mój ruch. Starałam się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło. Brunet przyciągał moją uwagę i prześladował moje myśli. Pierwszy raz czułam takie coś. ***Czkawka*** Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że cały czas się na nią gapię. Głupio się poczułem, ale i tak na nią zerkałem. Gdy wsiedliśmy do autobusu dziewczyny usiadły kilka siedzeń przed nami. Słyszałem ich rozmowy. Chyba gadały o dzisiejszym basenie i coś o jakimś brunecie. Wtedy usłyszałem swoje imię i Astrid się oburzyła. Szpadka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Później już przestały rozmawiać. Gdy dojechaliśmy pod szkołę i wszyscy wysiedli z autobusu nieśmiało podszedłem do Astrid, która znowu prowadziła ostrą dyskusję. Gdy mnie zauważyły natychmiast ucichły, a Szpadka i Heathera odeszły. Zostalem sam z blondynką. Zacząłem rozmowę. -Hej Astrid, może chciałabyś...no nie wiem...chciałabyś się ze mną dziś lub jutro spotkać?-zapytałem trzymałem rękę na karku i ze zdenerwowaniem patrzyłem na nią. -Dlaczego mam się spotkać akurat z tobą? Wielu chłopców chciało mnie zaprosić na randkę. I jak pewnie wiesz żadnemu się to nie udało.-odparła. -No bo ja... Ten tego... Yyy...-nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.-Dlaczego nie? -A czy ja mówię nie?-odparła.- Sama nie wiem czemu to mówię, ale jednak. Pod szkołą jutro o siedemnastej. Tylko weź rolki. Narazie. I odeszła. Ona właśnie się zgodziła? Ona właśnie się zgodziła! Miałem ochotę tańczyć i śpiewać. Zdobyłem się tylko na głupawy uśmiech. Tylko że ja nie mam rolek. Trzeba odwiedzić sklep sportowy. I to jutro po szkole. Rozdział 4 --- Następnego dnia wypatrywałem jej w szkole. Gdy przekroczyła próg szkoły podszedłem do niej. -Hej.-przywitałem się. -To że pójdę z tobą na rolki nie znaczy że będę cię przytulać, całować i łazić z tobą cały dzień.-odparła sucho.- No i tak wogóle to cześć. Poszła do swoich koleżanek zostawiając mnie rozbitego. Na lekcjach nie mogłem się skupić. Moje myśli prześladowała blondynka. W sumie nie zwracała na lekcji na mnie specjalnie uwagi. Po lekcjach pobiegłem do domu. Rzuciłem plecak w kąt i nie pogłaskałem Wichury, na co ta wydawała się oburzona. Mniejsza z tym. Muszę powiedzieć mamie o tych rolkach. -Maaamo!-krzyknąłem jeszcze przy drzwiach. Ona nie zwracała uwagi. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz. Znowu się nie odezwała i przeglądała jakiś katalog samochodowy. Zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi. Przewróciłem oczami.-Dzień dobry. -Hej Czkawka! Nareszcie wróciłeś ze szkoły. Zdarzyło się coś ciekawego, że zapomniałeś z własną matką się przywitać?- zapytała. -Potrzebne mi są rolki. I to na dziś. -Po co? -Bo ja ten... Umówiłem się z taką jedną dziewczyną i...-nie było dane mi dokończyć. -W czym problem? Bierzesz samochód i do galerii. A ładna chociaż ta dziewczyna?-zapytała mama ze szczerym uśmiechem. Nie odpowiedziałem. I tak zrozumiała, że ona jest piękna.- To mogę wiedzieć jak ma na imię? -Astrid.- odparłem. -To leć, bo nie zdążysz. Wziąłem tylko portfel i wsiadłem do białego BMV. Taki prezent od rodziców na osiemnastkę. Całkiem fajny sochód. Wyjechałem na drogę. Już mniej więcej rozeznawałem się w mieście. Gdy parkowałem przy galerii zauwarzyłem Astrid idącą do galerii z Heatherą. Wysiadłem szybko i chciałem do nich podbiec, ale zniknęły w gąszczu ludzi wchodzących do środka. Trudno. Muszę namierzyć sklep sportowy. Nie było to trudne, był blisko weścia przy parkingu. Znalazłem dział z deskami i rolkami. Wybór nie zajął mi dużo.Wybrałem czarne. Przymierzyłem i były ok. Cena też dobra. 250 za rolki dla niezbyt zaawandowanych to chyba dobrze? Nie ważne z resztą. Zapłaciłem i wyszedłem z galerii. Jest wpół do czwartej. Gdy dojechałem do domu była czwarta. Przebrałem się i zjadłem szybko jogurta. Nakarmiłem Wichurę i w sumoe byłem gotowy do wyjścia. Zabrałem telefon i wyszedłem. Dojechałem pod szkołę. Wkrótce zauważyłem nadjeżdżającą Astrid. Miała biało-cyjanowe rolki i neonową, obcisłą, żółtą koszulkę na szelkach. Do tego czarne spodenki do kolan. Włosy tradycyjnie splecione na bok. Założone miała białe słuchawki i grzebała coś w telefonie. Na ręce miała założoną zieloną smycz przyczepiobą do czarnej obroży Szczerbatka, który leniwie spacerował obok niej. Nie był podniecony spacerem jak zwykły pies. Obserwował otoczenie, ale z pewnym znużeniem. Niebieskooka chyba zbyt zagapiła się w komórkę, bo w pewnym momencie straciła równowagę. Na szczęście była blisko i złapałem ją. Popatrzyłem w jej oczy. Najpierw zobaczyłem zaskoczenie, później ulgę i w końcu złość. Wyrwała się i zdjęła słuchawki na szyję. -Co ty robisz?-zapytała. -A gdzie dziękuję i zwykłe hej?-odparłem. Przewróciła oczami. To chyba weszło jej w nawyk. -Cześć.-powiedziała słodko. -Miło widzieć panienkę na tym zacnym chodniku!- odparłem uśmiechając się. -Do parku?-powiedziała. Wzruszyłem ramionami.- Czyli idziemy do parku.-dodała po chwili. Skierowaliśmy się w jego stronę. Szczerbatek nie miał ochoty na spacer, ale czując napór smyczy musiał ruszyć. Jeździliśmy bez celu po ścieżkach. Śmialiśmy się z byle czego. Pies szedł posłusznie obok nas. W pewnym momencie zapytałem. -Miałaś kiedyś no wiesz.... Chłopaka? -Nie.-odparła. -Nigdy? -Tak, nigdy.-powiedziała obojętnym tonem. Nic nie mówiliśmy. -Mały wyścig do altanki?-zapytała Astrid z uśmiechem. -Jasne. Dziewczyna spuściła psa ze smyczy. Ustawiliśmy się. Na początku blondynka była z przodu, ale ją wyprzedziłem. Prowadziłem jakiś czas, jednak przed samym końcem mnie wyprzedziła i wygrała. Szczerbatek biegnął za nami. Usiedliśmy w altance. Była siódma. Powoli musieliśmy kończyć wypad. -A... Dasz mi swój numer?- zapytałem cicho. Zastanawiała się chwilę. Wzięła mój telefon, który miałem w ręce i włączyła notatnik. Napisała coś i oddała mi go. -Cześć.-powiedziała na koniec i odjechała do swojego domu. Patrzyłem na nią jeszczę chwilę. W końcu zniknęła za rogiem. Spojrzałem na notatkę. Był tam jej numer i napisała jeszcze '' Napisz, kiedy idziemy na deskę ''. Nie wyrobię na te jej sprzęty! Ale i tak się jaram, że spotkałem się z najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole. Huahahahaha! Mało tego! Ona chce JESZCZE się ze mną spotkać! No nie dziwię się, na takie ciacho jak ja każda poleci. Wróciłem do domu. Przebrałem się i wziąłem się za lekcje. Gdy skończyłem zjadłem kolację i poczytałem z godzinkę. Wykąpałem się i położyłem spać, było już wpół do jedynastej, a nie chcę usnąć na lekcjach. Rozdział 5 --- Rano zjadłem śniadanie, nakarmiłem Wichurkę i spakowałem się do szkoły. Na korytarzu szkolnym czekali już Gustav, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik. -Nie uwierzycie gdzie wczoraj byłem, a raczej z kim byłem. Otóż ja, największe ciacho w szkole, było na rolkach z ... Astrid!- powiedziałem. Mieczyk i Gustav popatrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a Śledzik miał nos zatopiony w książce, więc nie słyszał co mówię. -Nie ciesz się tak. To jeszcze nic nie znaczy.-odparł Mieczyk. Szpadka przewróciła oczami. Ją nie interesowały takie sprawy. -Ale to nie wszystko! Ona chce jeszcze się ze mną spotkać!- powiedziałem. Gustav chciał coś dodać, ale przerwał nam dzwonek na lekcje. Usiadłem w ławce obok ławki Astrid. Nie czyniła żadnych szczególnych znaków. Nie uśmiechała się do mnie. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. Postanowiłem działać. Wyrwałem karteczkę i napisałem '' Dziś o szóstej w skateparku? '' i rzuciłem na jej ławkę. Przeczytała, a później odpisała '' Niech ci będzie ''. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Za łatwo mi z nią idzie. Po lekcjach znowu odwiedziłem sportowy. Kupiłem deskę. I znowu czekałem pod szkołą. Tym razem Astrid miała czarne getry i beżową bluzę z napisem ' Herp derp '. Szczerbatek tradycyjnie kroczył obok niej na smyczy. Na ręce miała złotą bransoletkę z szafirem. Jej kolor kojarzył mi się z jej włosami, a szafir z oczami, które teraz miały kolor letniego nieba przed burzą. Była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką w życiu widziałem. Dlatego tylu chłopców się za nią uganiało. Nie dziwię im się. Astrid była ideałem, i to pod każdym względem. No prawie każdym. Nikt z nią nie chodzi, a po jej zachowaniu wynika że nikt nie będzie. Chociaż nie ukrywam, szanse mam. Dowodzi to dzisiejsze i wczorajsze spotkanie.Chociaż Astrid ma wielu adoratorów, więc jeśli chcę żeby z tego coś było, to muszę się postarać i pilnować. -To skatepark?-zapytałem. Kiwnęła głową. Było pusto. Nikt nie przechodził przez park. Jedynie kilkaset metrów dalej była widoczna budka z lodami. Może później ją zabiorę? Czemu nie! Blondynka spuściła psa ze smyczy, a ten zamiast pobiegać położył się w cieniu drzewa. Prawdziwy z niego leniuch. -Umiesz dobrze jeździć?-zapytała niebieskooka. -Tak właściwie, to umiem tylko utrzymać równowagę podczas wolnej jazdy. Tak jest jak ma się półtorej godziny żeby nauczyć się jeździć.-odparłem. -Uczyłeś się specjalnie na dziś? Słodkie.-powiedziała Astrid uśmiechając się.-A teraz chodź, nauczę cię czegoś. Złapała mnie za rękę. Poczułem jej delikatną skórę. Pociągnęła mnie w stronę rampy. Przez kolejną godzinę uczyła mnie jak po niej zjechać, zatrzymać się na krawędzi i przede wszystkim się nie wywalić. Zmęczeni usiedliśmy na ławce obok. -Może przejdziemy na lody?-zaproponowałem. Spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. -Jasne. Mały wyścig? -Co ty masz z tymi wyścigami? -Nic specjalnego.-wzruszyła ramionami. Wyglądała na wyluzowaną. -Niech ci będzie.-odparłem zrezygnowany. -Kto przegra ten stawia.-uśmiechnęła się. Wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę budki. Rozpędziliśmy się i o dziwo wygrałem. Jednak w pewnym momencie straciłem równowagę i prawie wpadłem w krzaki. Ale i tak wygrałem. Zamówiliśmy lody. Blondynka wzięła truskawkowe i śmietankowe, a ja czekoladę i wanilię. Astrid już miała sięgać do kieszeni, jednak szybko wyłożyłem pieniądze na ladę. Spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. Gdy usiedliśmy na ławce powiedziała oburzona: -Co to miało być? Miała stawiać! -I tak bym ci postawił. Za ładna jesteś. -uśmiechnąłem się. Spojrzała na mnie tym swoim wzrokiem, który sprawiał, że miałem ochotę ją pocałować. Ale muszę się ogarnąć. Tylko że przy niej się nie da. Za ładna jest po prostu. Oddałbym wszystko, żeby móc ją pocałować, albo chociaż przytulić, dotknąć policzka. I dlatego muszę ją zdobyć, chociaż nie będzie łatwo. Gdy zjedliśmy przejechaliśmy się spokojnie parkiem i rozmawialiśmy. Szczerbatek spokojnie szedł za nami. W pewnym momencie straciłem równowagę i wywaliłem się na trawnik. Całe spodnie miałem uwalone z ziemi. Astrid śmiała się dobre kilka minut. Dla takiego uśmiechu warto było się wywalić. Muszę robić tak częściej. Wstałem i otrzepałem się prowizorycznie z brudu. Trzeba będzie to wszystko wyprać. -Muszę częściej się tak wywalać.-powiedziałem gdy siedzieliśmy na jednej z licznych ławeczek w parku. -Dlaczego?-zapytała szeroko się uśmiechając. -Chcę ciągle widzieć hak się śmiejesz.-odparłem. Natychmiast spoważniała i popatrzyła gdzieś w dal. Miała zamyślony wzrok. Jej twarz nie wyrażała zadnych uczuć. Takiej Astrid nie lubię. -Powinnam wracać do domu. Już późno. Cześć.-powiedziała i zawolała Szczerbatka, a potem odeszła. Siedziałem chwilę zastanawiając się, co zrobiłem nie tak. Chyba nic, prawda? Może ją to uraziło? Ale w jaki sposób? Obrazi się teraz na mnie? Przecież nie ma za co. Nic strasznego nie zrobiłem, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. A może jednak będzie zła? I wszystkie te starania żeby się do niej zbliżyć pójdą na marne? Dlaczego zawsze wszystko zbabram! Kopnąłem ze złości pierwszy lepszy kamyk. Uderzył w drzewo. A może się nie obraziła, tylko po prostu poszła do domu bo było późno? Muszę to wziąść pod uwagę. Jutro w szkole się jej zapytam lub napiszę kartkę. Mogę też wysłać Szpadkę, podobno się przyjaźnią. Ale to byłoby głupie. Muszę się spokojnie zastanowić w domu. Rozdział 6 Ranek nie był nazdzwyczajny. Wstałem, ubrałem się i spakowałem do szkoły. Nakarmiłem Wichurę, a później siebie. Ruszyłem do szkoły. Gdy przekroczyłem jej próg od razu zobaczyłem moją paczkę. Spokojnie o czymś rozmawiali. Podszedłem do nich. -Hej.-powiedziałem. -Cześć. -odpowiedzieli. -Podobno ma być wycieczka naa morze.-poinformował mnie Mieczyk. -Początek roku szkolnego i już wycieczka?-zapytałem. -Integracyjna, bo kilka dziewczyn z naszej klasy ma ze sobą problem i wychowawca postanowił jakoś działać.-odparła Szpadka. -Nawet spoko. Pewnie będzie dużo pracy w grupach, skoro ma być integracyjnie.-stwierdziłem. Rozmawialiśmy jeszczę chwilę, a później przerwał nam dzwonek. Dziś nie było Astrid w szkole, dlatego lekcje strasznie mi się dłużyły. Po szkolę muszę do niej napisać. A co jeśli nie było jej tylko dlatego, że dię na mnie obraziła? Ale ja nic takiego nie z robiłem! Chyba że jakoś źle odebrała to co wczoraj powiedziałem... Ale co mogła pomyśleć? No właśnie według mnie nic! Tylko że ona jest taka inna.... Inna w dobrym znaczeniu oczywiście. A może nie przyszła do szkoły, bo jest chora? Nie, to nie to, przecież wczoraj wieczorem dobrze się czuła i nie wyglądała na chorą. Nie mam bladego pojęcia co jeszcze mogło jej się stać. Chyba że poprostu trafił jej się mały wyjazd i dlatego nie przyszła. Z resztą, dlaczego mnie to wogóle obchodzi? No właśnie, dlaczego? Pewnie dlatego, że mi na niej zależy... Ale co z tego, jeżeli ona ma mnie za kolejnego zwykłego podrywacza?! Chociaż, gdyby uważała mnie za kolejnego naiwniaka, który uwazą że żadna mu się nie oprze, to nie poszła by ze mną się spptkać. Chyba, że pomyślała, że to tak po przyjacielsku. Nie, to jednak nie to. Muszę po prostu napisać do niej po szkole lub zadzwonić. Na wychowawczej dostaliśmy szczegóły wycieczki. Była w środę za trzy tygodnie. Trwała cztery dni. Domki miały być wynajęte kilkaset metrów od plaży. Całkiem fajnie. Po szkole zjadłem szybko obiad i wszedłem do swojego pokoju. Położylem plecak obok biurka i wyciągnąłem telefon. Napisałem do Astrid 'Czemu nie było cię w szkole? '. Kilka minut później dostałem odpowiedź 'Słodko, że się o mnie martwisz. Miałam krótki wyjazd' . Czyli się nie obraziła ani nie jest chora. Napisałem o wycieczce. Odpowiedziała, że jedzie. No i tak zakończyliśmy króciutką rozmowę. Wziąłem się za zadania domowe. Reszta dnia minęła szybko. --- Next krótki, ale znajomi na serwie Minecrafta mnie wkurzyli. Powiem tylko tyle, że tak mnie strollowali, że musiałam się zadirtować -,- Ale odpłacę się im przepięknie^^Olkfish, Doxon, szykujcie się na trolling -.- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania